disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nasira
'Nasira '''is Jafar's fraternal twin sister who tried to ressurect him in ''Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge. ''She bears many similarities to Maleficent. Biography Nasira is a sorceress who planned on resurrecting Jafar after his death. She used several magical artifacts and tried to sacrifice Princess Jasmine to Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification. She nearly brought Jafar back to life but was foiled by Aladdin. Her fate after is unknown. Personality Nasira is vengeful, ambitious, optimistic, and haughty. Nasira is also said to be 'just as nasty and power hungry' as Jafar. Though Nasira is a great strategist, her ego does get in the way of things, and it ultimately led to her downfall. Nasira's Revenge In the opening cutscene of ''Nasira's Revenge, Nasira summoned her brother's ghost from the 'darkest depths' (probably a euphemism for hell). She discovered a way to bring Jafar back from the dead. Nasira was optimistic, but Jafar was wary. He warned Nasira not to underestimate Aladdin or his 'infernal' genie as he did before. Nasira insisted she had everything under control. Nasira hypnotized the guards, including Razoul, and used them to arrest Princess Jasmine and Sultan. She then ordered the guards to bring Aladdin to her, dead or alive. The following morning, Genie found a wanted poster and showed it to Aladdin. Aladdin realized something must have happened to Princess Jasmine and the Sultan, so he set off for the palace. Aladdin barged into the throne room and confronted Nasira, demanding to know what she'd done with Princess Jasmine and Sultan. Nasira nonchalantly revealed she'd disposed of them and then angrily proclaimed once Jafar returned, Aladdin won't be around either. Before Aladdin could respond, Genie (rather bluntly) told Nasira Jafar wasn't coming back. Nasira lured Genie into a false sense of security before banishing him to the Cave of Wonders.She then ordered the guards to throw Aladdin in the dungeon and stated she'll be there to deal with him personally. But Iago and Abu rescued Aladdin and helped him escape the dungeon. Aladdin found Nasira and charged at her. Nasira blasted Aladdin and ran away, leaving him to a brainwashed Razoul. Aladdin defeated Razoul and somehow freed him from the spell. Razoul begrudgingly thanked Aladdin and said street rat continued his way. Aladdin went to the Oasis and found the mystic he was apparently looking for (this was never explained). She told him Genie was imprisoned in the Cave of Wonders. So Aladdin went to the Cave of Wonders and rescued Genie. Aladdin and co. escaped and ran into the same mystic who helped him before. She told Aladdin Jasmine was imprisoned in pyramids. Aladdin thanked the mystic and basically said he owed her one. Once Aladdin and co. continued their way, the mystic revealed herself to be Nasira. While holding one of the artifacts needed to resurrect her brother, Nasira stated she was using Aladdin to collect the artifacts for her. After Aladdin saved Jasmine from Anubis, the princess attempted to warn him about Nasira. Aladdin arrogantly brushed off the warning, claiming it hadn't worked yet and continued his way. Aladdin rescued Jasmine's father and Nasira (disguised as the mystic) appeared. Aladdin asked her how she kept finding him and Nasira ditched her disguise. Furious, Aladdin attempted to kill her, but Nasira paralyzed him and ran off with the artifacts. Once the spell wore off, Aladdin followed Nasira and confronted her. He smashed the artifacts, killed Jafar, and chased Nasira off (the player can also choose to knock her out by throwing four or five crystals at her). Either way, Nasira escaped on a floating platform and it is assumed she survived. Aladdin returned to the palace to celebrate his victory. Powers and abilities Unlike Jafar, Nasira was most likely born with her magical powers. She can hurl mystical bolts, perform resurrections through magical artifacts and bend others to her will. Trivia *In the orignal tale of Aladdin, the evil magician (whom Jafar was based off of) had a younger brother who wanted revenge on Aladdin for killing his older brother. The younger brother went to visit a woman and murdered her, taking her identity. Dressed up as the woman, he went to the palace, where a slave of the princess told her that a holy woman had come. The princess went to see 'her' and the younger brother offered her a prayer of prosperity. The princess begged him to stay with her forever. He agreed, but kept his veil on, so he wouldn't be discovered. After suggesting to the princess to put a roc's egg in the hall, Aladdin asked his genie to make it so. The genie calls Aladdin a fool and reveals who the 'woman' really was. Aladdin called the 'woman' in and once the younger brother arrived in his diguise, Aladdin grabbed a dagger and stabbed the brother in the heart, killing him. The original tale of Aladdin ends there. Nasira is most likely based off of that character. *Interestly, the snake band on Nasira's arm matches the one Jasmine wore on her arm when she was wearing the red outfit in the first movie. *Nasira may have been modeled after a cobra, due to her hood-like hair and angular shape. *She is voiced by Jodi Benson, the voice of Ariel from "The Little Mermaid". Category:Witches Category:Masters of Evil Category:women Category:females Category:Video game villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Siblings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magicians Category:Traitors Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Always evil Category:Ruthless villains Category:Sorceress